L'ange des Enfers
by Math'L
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange était un mythe. Un personnage que l'on craignait mais dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher de conter la vie. Beaucoup d'histoires ont circulé sur la descendante des Black. Mais aucune ne retraçait toute la vérité. Aujourd'hui, vous avez la possibilité de (re)découvrir le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, et bien plus encore. Aujourd'hui, la Vengeance est en marche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bien le bonsoir !**

 **J'avais griffonné le début de cette histoire pendant un cours et ensuite, et bah, j'ai pas su quoi en faire ! Mais, j'ai réussi à le finir ! … Ça fait au moins un de mes projets qui avancent. Peu-être qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me disperser ! M'enfin, bref ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **L'ange des Enfers**

La Gazette du Sorcier

 _La vraie vie de Bellatrix Lestrange_

Beaucoup de gens se targuent de connaître _Bellatrix_ Lestrange. Severus Rogue disait d'elle qu'elle était une sadique. Sirius Black l'appelait « ma tarée de cousine ». _Narcissa_ Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de la nommer « grande soeur ». Ses faits d'arme en tant que premier lieutenant de Lord Voldemort faisait d'elle la mangemorte la plus crainte, aussi bien par ses ennemis que par ses alliés. Personne ne s'opposait à elle. Si peu de ses victimes réchappaient de sa torture, l'état dans lequel ont été trouvé leur corps, ajouté au témoignage des rares survivants prouvent qu'elle n'a pas volé sa réputation.

Tout le monde connaît, au moins dans les grandes lignes, la vie de celle qui a été le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sa mort était également connue. Comment la douce et maternelle Molly Weasley a écarté sa fille du combat contre _Bellatrix_ , telle une lionne protégeant ses petits, et a tué la mangemorte, faisant disparaître l'une des personnes les plus crainte en Angleterre.

Même morte, elle continue d'alimenter les rumeurs et les mythes. Beaucoup de personnes se demandent ce qui s'est passée dans sa vie pour qu'elle deviennent ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Était-ce la consanguinité dû aux mariages entre les quelques familles de Sang-pur ? Ou alors son éducation ? Pourtant, les attitudes douce et aimante _d'Andromeda_ Tonks et de _Narcissa_ Malefoy démentent ces hypothèses.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de répondre à ces questions. Pour cela, il faut remonter à l'enfance des filles Black. _Androméda_ , _Bellatrix_ et _Narcissa_ , 3 créatures issues du même sang, mais ne pouvant être plus différentes.

 _Androméda Black_ était l'aînée. Intelligente, gentille, elle devint et resta, jusqu'à sa trahison, la préférée de son père, Cygnus. Sa beauté était quelconque mais la justesse et la véracité des propos qu'elle énonçait la rendait intéressante à écouter.

 _Narcissa_ Black était la benjamine, la beauté incarnée. Un teint de porcelaine, des joues rosies, des yeux bleus doux, des lèvres rouges, une chevelure dorée qu'elle nattait le plus souvent. Quand elle souriait, mettant de côté sa froideur, tout le monde souriait en retour. Sa beauté couplée à sa gentillesse feinte faisait d'elle l'incarnation de la femme douce.

 _Bellatrix_ Black était la cadette et n'excellait dans aucun art, jugé féminin. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente, pas la plus belle. C'est dans la ruse qu'elle était brillante. Malheureusement, cela ne comptait pas. Pendant longtemps, le plus grand malheur de _Bellatrix_ fut d'être née femme. Elle était douée pour faire des plans dans le but de manipuler un groupe et obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais dans l'aristocratie, la ruse n'est pas une qualité féminine. Aussi Druella, sa mère, s'empressait de cacher ce vice, qu'elle considérait être une lacune de son éducation.

Quand arriva l'âge des mariages arrangés, _Androméda_ s'enfuit rejoindre Ted Tonks, qui s'avéra être l'amour de sa vie, et, au grand damne de ses parents, un sorcier né-moldu. Cygnus ne se remit jamais tout à fait de cette trahison, et suite à cela, resta toujours distant avec ses filles. La logique aurait voulu que le meilleur parti revienne à _Bellatrix_ car elle était la cadette. Pourtant, c'est à la jeune _Narcissa_ que Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la respectable famille Malefoy, fut promis. Loin de déranger _Bellatrix_ , ce changement lui plaisait même. Elle avait fréquenté Lucius à Poudlard, ils étaient de la même promotion. Ils avaient le même esprit, rusé et avide de pouvoir. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas un bon duo, ils étaient tous deux dominant, aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'autre faire. S'ils avaient été marié, elle aurait été obligé de se taire car son statut d'époux et d'homme l'aurait placé au-dessus d'elle.

Après avoir appris le mariage entre _Narcissa_ et Lucius, _Bellatrix_ mis en place sa première manipulation de grande envergure : s'arranger pour que ses parents lui octroient le mari qu'elle avait choisi tout en leur faisant croire que c'était leur choix à eux.

Après de nombreuses manipulations et lapsus, c'est avec une joie dissimulée que _Bellatrix_ apprit qu'elle serait bientôt Lady Lestrange, épouse de Rodolphus Lestrange, un homme qu'elle qualifiait « d'idiot riche ». Certes, il n'avait pas la prestance, l'élégance, la fortune et le pouvoir des Malefoy mais il en avait assez pour être un parti intéressant et il serait simple à manipuler.

 _Elle avait 17 ans et le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait de plus en plus parler de lui._

Elle qui avait tant haït le fait d'être une femme, comprit finalement l'intérêt non négligeable d'en être une. Il était beaucoup plus facile de manipuler car personne ne soupçonnait une jeune fille d'être capable de séduire pour arriver à ses fins. Ses sourires, ses décolletés discrets, ses techniques de séduction étaient autant de manière d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et doucement, la famille Lestrange devint puissante et _Bellatrix_ devint aussi respectée que sa jeune sœur.

La jeune _Bellatrix_ Black, qui exécrait son statut de sexe faible, devint _Bellatrix_ Lestrange, une mante religieuse, qui rien n'arrêtait.

En parallèle, elle s'investit de plus en plus dans la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Convaincue de ses idéaux, elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à torturer, tuer, pour arriver à ses fins. Très rapidement, au grand damne des autres, elle gravit les échelons pour devenir « le premier lieutenant de Voldemort ». Beaucoup pensait qu'elle ne devait ce statut qu'au fait qu'elle soit une femme et ils pensaient qu'elle était la catin du Maître. Ils avaient en partie raison. Elle devait sa place à son statut de femme. Tout simplement parce que si elle avait eu le même parcours en étant homme, Voldemort l'aurait tué bien avant, redoutant la trahison. Il aurait craint qu'elle ne soit l'origine d'une mutinerie de la part de ses hommes. Mais comme elle était une femme, il la pensait incapable de diriger des troupes et pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être accepté comme chef par les autres. Aussi ne la voyait-il pas comme une rivale.

Enfin, elle était amoureuse. Autant elle dédaignait celui qu'elle avait épousé, autant son amour pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres était infini. Son charisme, son pouvoir, sa grandeur le rendait irrésistible. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le trahir. Elle aurait accepté de traversé un océan de flammes, pieds nus, si son bien-aimé le lui avait demandé. Cependant, jamais son Amour ne lui retourna son affection. Il appréciait sa capacité à mener à bien ses missions mais jamais ça n'alla plus loin. Pire, il l'incitait à donner un héritier à son époux, pour que leur descendant puisse rejoindre son armée. Alors, éprise, _Bellatrix_ fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle tomba rapidement enceinte. Elle avait cependant prévenu son époux qu'elle ne lui donnerait qu'un seul enfant, quoiqu'il soit. Même si elle n'en doutait pas, en tant que représentante parfaite de la bonne Sang-Pur, qu'elle donnerait un fils à son mari.

Malheureusement, le sort sembla s'acharner. Neuf mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à une petite fille aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure. _T_ _abitha_ _Cassiopeia Lestrange._ Au début désappointée, elle décida de tirer avantage de la situation. Après tout, elle était elle-même, une femme extraordinaire. Aussi enseigna-t-elle à sa descendante tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa fille puisse la dépasser. Tabitha était magnifique. De la même manière que _Narcissa_ , la candeur en moins. Ses cheveux étaient similaires à ceux de sa mère mais domptés, formant de jolies boucles. Ses lèvres étaient purpurines et elle était capable d'adoucir l'expression de son visage, la rendant plus avenante que sa génitrice. Implicitement, les gens lui faisaient confiance, à partir du moment où ils ne connaissaient pas sa généalogie. Et très rapidement, son visage en forme de cœur attira l'attention de Lord Voldemort. Il trouvait l'enfant distrayante. Elle était drôle, de cet humour un peu noir que l'on retrouve chez les plus vieux. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas encore hantés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attacha à la petite. Mais un soir d'octobre, Lord Voldemort disparu et son premier lieutenant fut envoyer à Azkaban avec son époux. L'unique chose que _Bellatrix_ eut le temps de faire avant de se faire emprisonner est d'inscrire sa descendance à Dumstrang, en remplacement de Poudlard. L'École bulgare était réputée formatrice en magie noire et surtout, plus difficile pour les jeunes filles car formée à 98% de garçons. La mangemorte s'était dit que cela finirait de former le caractère de sa progéniture.

Lorsque, quatorze ans plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint à la vie, Tabitha était âgée de dix-neuf ans et était splendide. La première pensée de la brune quand elle revit sa descendance, fut : **elle me volera ma place.**

 _Bellatrix_ craint, à juste titre, que son Seigneur et Maître, pense à se servir de sa fille pour s'octroyer une descendance. Refusant de se faire voler la place qu'elle pensait sienne par sa fille, elle entama une guerre discrète contre sa propre fille, dans le but de l'éliminer. Elle commença par vanter la capacité de la jeune fille à parler russe pour l'envoyer sur les fronts de l'est, l'éloignant de son Amour. Mais cette dernière revint, conquérante, ultime chef de la délégation russe, pourtant réputée brutale et peu obéissante.

Alors, elle s'arrangea pour qu'elle soit envoyée sur toutes les missions dangereuses. Mais malgré quelques blessures, parfois graves, jamais ni sa beauté ni son caractère ne fut diminué, au grand damne de _Bellatrix_. Et Lord Voldemort semblait de plus en plus prêt à s'accoupler avec elle. Alors, la mangemorte décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle enleva sa progéniture et la fit prisonnière dans une vieille maison de famille, connue de elle seule. Elle avait bien pensé à la tuer mais elle ne pouvait supporter de détruire sa création, qu'elle avait moulé de toutes parts. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de l'enfermer dans le domaine, grâce à un sort complexe. Officiellement, _Tabitha_ _Cassiopeia_ _Lestrange_ mourut, tuée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Officieusement, elle fût bouclée dans un manoir, condamnée à perpétuité dans un domaine caché dans les Highlands. Certains diront que, dans son malheur, elle eut de la chance. Sa mère mourut. Le sort qui fermait le manoir s'annula. Et _Tabitha_ fut libérée. Elle apprit rapidement le sort réservé à sa mère. Et cela la mit dans une colère noire.

C'était sa mère. Celle qui lui avait tout appris. Elle aurait dû avoir la possibilité de la rendre fière d'elle. Alors, c'est décidé, elle se vengerait. De ceux qui avaient combattu sa mère. De ceux qui avaient osé la blesser. Et de celle qui l'avait tué. Mais lentement. Elle voudrait que la peur monte doucement, que la paranoïa rythme leur vie. Que les Aurors échouent à les protéger. Elle a tout son temps. Et sa mère sera, enfin, fière d'elle.

Je m'appelle _Tabitha_ _Cassiopeia Lestrange._ Rentrez chez vous. Calfeutrez-vous. Embrassez ceux qui sont les vôtres. J'arrive.

 **T.L**

 _Nouvelles brèves :_

 _Un incendie ravage le magasin de 'Mrs Gretting : tricot et couture'. Une victime à déplorer : Androméda Tonks. Un étrange dessin a été découvert sur un des murs calcinés : des glaïeuls, fleurs réputées pour représenter la mort. Plus d'informations au prochain numéro._

 **Voilà !**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi en penser donc vous êtes les bienvenus pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si vous aimez, ou pas. Ou si vous voulez m'expliquer ce que vous allez faire à la rentrée. Ou partager votre non-envie de retourner en cours ! J'adore apprendre des choses sur vous ! **

**Si vous voyez de grosses fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer aussi !**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez, elles me réchauffent le cœur à chaque fois que je flanche un peu !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Plus que 6

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir! :D**

 **Je sais, c'était censé être un OS. Et pourtant, y'a une suite ! Accusez _Temperance01_ , qui m'a donné envie de continuer en mettant en marche mon esprit un peu trop fertile ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :)**

 **J'en profite pour vous demander un service ! Il y a quelques temps, j'ai lu un OS nommé _« N'oublions jamais »_. Un petit bijou ! J'ai voulu le relire mais malheureusement, il a disparu du site ! Si quelqu'un connaît l'auteur ou sait où on peut trouver une copie, parce que c'est réellement un magnifique texte ! Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !**

Elle tentait de marcher à la même vitesse que les autres mais l'excitation lui donnait envie de tous les dépasser pour arriver plus vite à destination. Ce matin-là, le Chemin de Traverse était plein de monde venu faire quelques emplettes ou juste flâner. C'était les derniers beaux jours de l'année et les gens semblaient décidés à en profiter. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne sortait que si elle en avait besoin. Quel était l'intérêt à aller se mêler à des gens moins bien que soi ? Elle haussa intérieurement les épaules et se concentra sur sa cible. Elle tournerait à la prochaine à gauche, elle trouvait dommage qu'il y ait moins de monde mais tant pis, elle s'en contenterait.

En attendant, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Les rares fois où elle avait entendu parler de sa tante Androméda, sa mère avait été particulièrement dure et méchante. Elle évitait d'en parler mais elle lui avait quand même conté sa trahison pour être sûre que sa fille comprenne ce qu'elle risquait si elle la trahissait. Tabitha avait quatre ans et n'avait pas compris tout ce que sa mère semblait vouloir lui dire. Aussi était-elle aller voir son père qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire de la famille Black. En entendant les récits des trahisons de Sirius et d'Androméda Black, la dernière née de la famille s'était promis de ne jamais décevoir sa mère, comme sa famille l'avait fait.

Elle ressortit de ses souvenirs et secoua la tête. Elle se reconcentra. Après avoir tourné, elle vit rapidement apparaître le magasin de ' _Mrs Gretting : tricot et couture'._ D'après ses informations, sa tante venait régulièrement chercher de la laine ici. Tabitha sourit, machiavélique. La femme n'avait pas conscience de vivre les derniers instants de sa vie, à laquelle elle se ferait un plaisir de mettre fin. Elle avait pensé à garder son capuchon sur sa figure dans la rue, mais craignant que ça ne rappelle au gens la période des Mangemorts - qui la rendrait plus mémorable alors qu'elle recherchait exactement l'inverse - elle sentait sa longue natte battre dans son dos. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était maquillée, peignant ses lèvres purpurines d'un rouge sanglant, tout à fait en accord avec ses projets. Ses yeux étaient ourlés de mascara et d'eye-liner, soulignant son regard abyssal. Elle arriva devant la boutique et s'arrêta devant la porte, le temps de regarder la devanture en souriant. Ensuite, elle revêtit son visage le plus avenant et entra dans le magasin. Il était petit et légèrement poussiéreux mais les articles vendus semblaient de qualité.

Tabitha fit semblant de s'intéresser aux marchandises, tout en déambulant dans la salle. Elle croisa le regard de sa tante mais se dépêcha de détourner les yeux, peu désireuse d'attirer son attention. Elle ouvrit la flasque de pétrole qu'elle tenait discrètement dans la main et le laissa s'écouler sur le plancher, au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le mur de droite, elle arrêta de déverser son précieux liquide et fit mine de s'intéresser aux produits entreposer là. Minutieuse, elle lança un sort de dessin sur le mur, pour faire apparaître un bouquet de glaïeuls. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : les gens sauront-ils immédiatement la signification de cette fleur ?

Elle regarda l'heure et décida de se hâter. L'événement devait arriver à une heure particulière pour que l'on puisse rajouter la nouvelle à la suite de son article. Bien sûr, officiellement, le papier ne se finissait pas comme ça. Elle avait placé un sort dessus pour que le contenu ne s'affiche qu'au moment où plus personne ne relirait le brouillon. Tabitha se sentait diabolique. Sûre que sa mère serait fière d'elle. Le dessin fait, elle rouvrit la flasque et reprit son chemin. Quand elle arriva sur le pas de la porte, elle releva les yeux et recroisa le regard d'Androméda Black. Son regard sembla soudainement s'illuminer, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose.

En marchant, Tabitha se demanda : sa tante avait-elle compris qui elle était ? Ce qui risquait d'arriver ? Elle fit tomber son Zippo ouvert à terre. Une chose était sûre, se dit-elle en souriant, elle n'aurait jamais la réponse. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir la flamme se diriger vers le bâtiment en bois mais son sourire s'accentua quand elle entendit le bois craqué et les cris.

Elle avait hâte de tous les voir se terrer. Elle avait soif de vengeance. Et elle était du genre à boire jusqu'à la lie.

 **Voila ! J'espère que la suite vous plait ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire tous les chapitres !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me booste !**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas ! Pourquoi ? Ou ce que vous faites ce WE ! :)**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, dites le moi :)**

 _ **Potterement vôtre,**_

 _ **Math'**_


	3. Plus que 5

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite de _L'Ange des Ténèbres_! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

Elle regardait les enfants jouer, courir et babiller et elle s'étonna du bruit que cela pouvait faire. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, jamais elle n'avait été aussi bruyante. Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie de sourire à tout le monde, même au gens que l'on ne connaissait pas. Tiens, encore un. Si ils savaient qui elle était, jamais ils ne commettraient l'affront de lui sourire.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était sale, un gosse. Ils promenaient la terre avec leurs mains et les essuyaient sur leur tee-shirt blanc. Joueuse, elle réfléchit à la réaction de sa mère si elle avait osé faire ça. Le _Doloris_ aurait fusé. Et clairement, il aurait été mérité. Sa mère n'avait pas que ça à faire, de la laver parce qu'elle s'était salie bêtement. Ou en tout cas, elle avait autre chose à faire qu'à ordonner à l'elfe de la laver. Sa mère était une femme importante, avec de grandes responsabilités. En tant qu'enfant, elle se devait de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps. Et elle ne perdait pas son temps en futilités. Quel était l'intérêt de jouer, lorsque l'on pouvait apprendre des plus grands. Tabitha ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient sciemment gâcher l'avenir de leurs enfants en acceptant qu'ils se distraient, alors qu'ils feraient mieux d'apprendre.

Finalement, elle se remit en marche. Elle avait perdu assez de temps à les observer. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait assassiné Androméda Tonks et les gens commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas qu'une vulgaire coïncidence. Elle allait leur apprendre à douter d'elle. Elle entra dans la nurserie et sourit à la puéricultrice qui était à l'entrée. L'avantage de ses 23 ans, est qu'elle pouvait passer pour une future mère. _Conneries,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle maintint tout de même le personnage en demandant des renseignements à la bonne femme. Et elle profita de son absence pour se glisser dans l'arrière-salle. Elle avait bien choisi son heure. Il était midi, l'heure du repas pour les tout-petits. Elle chercha dans les berceaux et vit rapidement apparaître les cheveux bleus de son cousin. Il souriait et babillait. En réponse, elle lui sourit aussi. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils sourient pour les mêmes raisons. Elle essayait d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Harry Potter quand il apprendrait que son cher filleul était mort. Deviendrait-il fou de rage ou fou de chagrin ? Promettrait-il vengeance et punition ? Elle avait hâte de savoir ce dont le Survivant était capable. La seule chose qu'elle trouvait dommage, est qu'il n'ait pas d'enfant. Ça aurait été encore plus drôle de tuer sa descendance. Mais Tabitha, bonne joueuse, se satisfaisait de ce qu'on lui donnait. Elle repéra rapidement le biberon qui appartenait au bébé et l'attrapa. Elle prit la capsule de poudre dans sa poche et la versa d'une traite dans le liquide, le faisant légèrement mousser. Elle secoua l'ensemble pour que la ciguë imprègne bien tout le liquide et reposa le récipient. Ensuite, elle glissa une petite carte représentant un bouquet de glaïeuls dans le body de son cousin. Enfin, elle sortit tout aussi silencieusement et fit mine d'attendre l'hôtesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le petit devrait mourir dans environ 4 heures, suite à une paralysie de son petit corps. Voilà une nouvelle qui la réjouissait pour le reste de la journée. Elle tourna sa tête au retour de la puéricultrice et fit semblant d'écouter ses paroles. Enfin, elle quitta l'accueil et sortit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, elle entendit les pleurs d'un bébé qui avait faim, reprit en cœur par les autres. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement. C'était comme un bon vin, il fallait être un passionné pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs.

 **Voilà !**

 **Je dois m'avouer que je me trouve assez cruelle sur ce coup-là ! :o**

 **Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eut de retour de ce 2e chapitre, alors sans quêter les reviews, je ne dis pas non à votre avis !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Plus que 4

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce je poste vous plaît car je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour ! Ça commence un peu à m'inquiéter ! Enjoy ! :)**

Elle était assise dans les gradins. Ce week-end devait avoir lieu un match caritatif, pour faire des dons à un orphelinat. Harry Potter était le grand absent de cet événement, dû à la mort récente de son filleul. La particularité de ce match est que les joueurs étaient obligés de jouer à un poste différent de celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper. C'est comme ça que Ron Weasley se retrouva poursuiveur, aux côtés d'Olivier Dubois et Cho Chang. Il semblait concentré, même si, grâce aux multiplettes, on pouvait deviner la tristesse qui marquait ses traits. Il y avait des centaines de spectateurs, venus applaudir professionnels et amateurs. Et au milieu de ces fans hystériques se trouvait Tabitha. L'unique chose qui la faisait sourire, était de se dire que bientôt, cette liesse se transformerait en larmes et en lamentations.

Elle n'avait jamais compris l'engouement des gens pour le Quidditch. Pour elle, le seul avantage de ce jeu est que la bibliothèque était vide, lui permettant de faire toutes les recherches qu'elle voulait dans le calme. On acclamait Viktor Krum, de 2 ans son cadet, parce qu'il arrivait à attraper une balle. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné une baguette magique si son unique plaisir était de courir après un jouet ? Les chiens arrivaient très bien à vivre sans. Jamais personne ne l'avait acclamé pour ses potions audacieuses et ses sorts parfaits. Non qu'elle le veuille, ça ne cadrait pas réellement avec son envie de discrétion, mais c'était tout de même plus impressionnant.

De toute façon, ils comprendraient rapidement qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi pour savoir à quel moment elle allait agir. Finalement, elle avait décidé d'attendre un peu, que l'émotion soit à son comble sur le terrain et dans les tribunes. Nous étions à la 76e minutes de jeu et l'équipe de Ron Weasley menait 80 à 60. Le sourire de Tabitha s'accentua quand elle se rendit compte que le sentiment de culpabilité d'Harry Potter augmenterait quand il se dirait qu'il aurait peut-être pu sauver son ami. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vrai. Mais tout ce qui blesser le Survivant était bon à prendre. Sans compte le désespoir que Molly Weasley ressentirait à la perte d'un deuxième fils. La journée s'annonçait palpitante.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait le goût du risque. Quelques nuages blancs s'amoncelaient au-dessus du stade. Elle lança un sort qui fit apparaître un bouquet de glaïeuls au-dessus de leur tête. Plus tard, les spectateurs diront que ça leur rappelait les apparitions de la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus des lieux de meurtres. Doucement, les gens levèrent la tête, perplexes face à cette apparition. Quelques esprits rapides firent le lien entre ces fleurs et les deux meurtres précédents. Tabitha profita de la distraction pour lancer un sort sur un des cognards. Lorsque Ron Weasley vit la balle foncer à grande vitesse sur lui, il était trop tard. Le projectile rencontra sa tête et le silence se fit dans le stade quand on vit le sang jaillir de la mâchoire brisée. Sans que personne ne puisse y faire quelque chose, le corps du jeune Weasley tomba de son balai. Le fracas de son corps, lorsqu'il rencontra le sol, résonna dans tout le stade. Tabitha sourit quand elle vit la posture improbable que le corps avait pris, comme une marionnette à qui ont avait coupé les fils.

Tout le monde pu voir Hermione Granger, future Weasley d'après la bague de fiançailles qui ornait sa main, courir vers le corps de son Aimé et se jeter à ses côtés, désespérée.

C'est bercée par les sanglots et les lamentations de la Sang-de-bourbe, qui résonnaient dans tout le stade, que Tabitha se faufila dans la foule, tel un serpent. Elle était ivre de joie.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je serai ravie de savoir vos pensées ! Bonne fin de semaine !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Plus que 3

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note:** **Bonjour !**

 **J'en arrive au moment où je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'écrire une suite et si j'aurais juste dû le laisser en tant qu'OS ! J'aimerai tellement savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Voici la suite ! Enjoy :)**

Elle montait la garde devant la maison depuis 1 semaine mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne opportunité. Soit ce n'était pas sa cible, soit elle ne sortait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Et puis, finalement, la chance finit par tourner. La rousse sortit, accompagnée d'un homme à l'allure patibulaire. Elle se mit en route vers le quartier moldu, et Tabitha la suivit, laissant une centaine de mètres d'écart.

La dernière des Black savait qu'à partir de maintenant, tout se jouait à l'improvisation. Elle ne pouvait prévoir aucun plan car elle ne pouvait être sûre de trouver sa victime à la même place que d'habitude. Ils avaient pris la mesure de la menace et ils s'étaient donc créé un fort imprenable, bardé de sortilèges. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes. A tel point qu'ils étaient protégés par des Aurors, avantage dû à leur nom.

Mais ce risque supplémentaire, loin d'effrayer Tabitha, faisait battre son cœur d'exaltation. Elle leur prouverait qu'elle était un maestro du meurtre et qu'ils pouvaient bien se cacher, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de les tuer. Et avec finesse et élégance, qui plus est.

De loin, elle regardait Ginevra Weasley marcher, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle avait vécu des expériences extraordinaires. Elle avait été très proche du Maître. Il s'était laissé conter sa vie et ses secrets, faisant comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il l'avait posséder. Elle avait eut la chance de le côtoyer lorsqu'il était étudiant, et déjà un génie.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait mourir. C'était presque dommage pour elle. D'un autre côté, c'était pour la protéger elle que Molly Weasley s'était battue contre sa mère. Alors, quelque part, elle était presque aussi fautive que la matriarche. De toutes façons, ça n'avait aucune importante.

Elle rentra dans la supérette moldue et l'auror resta en faction devant la porte, l'air de rien. Lors de ses meurtres précédents, malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas cachée, personne n'avait retenu son visage, exceptée la puéricultrice, qui l'avait décrite comme 'grande,' 'cheveux noirs' et 'jolie'. Autant dire que ses ennemis n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Le fait qu'ils aient son nom ne changeait rien non plus, puisqu'elle s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas apparaître sur les photos, ne laissant donc aucune trace d'elle. Ainsi, elle put passer à côté de l'auror, sans qu'il ne se méfie. Elle poussa même l'audace à lui sourire. Elle savait qu'après ce coup, elle n'aurait plus l'avantage de l'anonymat. Entre la mémoire de l'auror et les caméras de surveillance, c'était fichu pour conserver le secret. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce serait un challenge de plus.

Elle passa dans les rayons et repéra bien vite sa victime dans le rayon frais. Cette dernière était en train de saisir un paquet de cordon bleu. Elle se plaça silencieusement derrière la jeune femme et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou. L'ironie de la situation la fit rire à l'oreille de la rousse, qui sursauta, et tenta de s'échapper. En maintenant sa prise, Tabitha murmura à son oreille :

\- N'est-ce pas ironique ? Tu vas mourir pour être venue choisir un repas, que tu ne mangeras jamais.

Avec la folie du désespoir, la jeune femme tenta une dernière fois de s'extraire de la prise de sa meurtrière. Mais la dernière des Black ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et après un dernier rire, appliqua toutes ses forces sur ses deux mains et lui brisa la nuque. Tabitha guetta le bruit d'os cassé, qui signifierait sa mort par arrêt brutal du cœur. Quand elle fut sûre du trépas de sa victime, elle la coucha à terre, presque délicatement. Pendant quelques secondes, elle la regarda, allongée à terre. Elle aurait semblé endormie, si sa tête et son corps n'avaient pas formé un angle si bizarre. Ensuite, elle attrapa sa baguette et lui tatoua à même la peau, un bouquet de glaïeuls, à la base de son cou.

Elle sourit et retourna sur ses pas. Elle se faufila hors du magasin, guettant le moment où le garde rentrerait dans le supermarché, à la recherche de sa protégée. Quand elle le vit bouger, elle se dépêcha de disparaître, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Tuer, c'était comme déguster un vin sirupeux : sucré et doux.

 **Voilà !**

 **Surtout, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! (je me trouve vraiment pathétique là …)**

 **J'espère que vos (possibles) vacances se passent bien !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. Plus que 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Le peuple sorcier pleurait la mort de deux de ses héros. La tristesse et l'incompréhension marquaient tous les visages. Ces deux personnes avaient déjà tant fait, tant perdu lors de la Guerre. Pourquoi leur prendre leur vie maintenant ? A l'avis de tous, ils méritaient une vie paisible. Et leurs proches aussi. Pourtant Harry Potter et Hermione Granger se retrouvaient encore une fois dans un cimetière. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour enterrer leur bien-aimé. Derrière eux se tenait la famille Weasley, écrasée par le chagrin de perdre encore deux des leurs. Et à l'arrière, on trouvait leurs amis de Poudlard, venus se recueillir mais désireux de laisser un périmètre autour de ceux qui venait, encore, de tout perdre.

Le discours du Survivant fut plein de tendresse pour l'amour de sa vie, et son meilleur ami. Sa meilleure amie avait tenté, elle aussi, de décrire l'amour et le chagrin que cette perte engendrée mais, accablée de chagrin, elle n'avait pu terminer son discours et elle avait fini en pleurs dans les bras de Molly Weasley. Cependant, les paroles d'Harry Potter recelait aussi une promesse de vengeance. Et c'était cela qui intéressait le plus Tabitha.

Elle était devant une tombe, quelques mètres plus loin, faisant semblant de se recueillir devant cette illustre inconnu. Encore plus à l'arrière se trouvaient des Aurors qui semblaient craindre une nouvelle attaque. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des gens du Ministère avoir raison. Officiellement, elle n'était qu'une moldue venue visiter la tombe d'un moldu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, s'était maquillée de manière banale et tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Les Aurors l'avaient rapidement regardé mais vu son statut de sang, ils ne la soupçonnaient pas. _Bande d'idiots._

Elle trouvait que tuer l'un d'eux, le jour de l'enterrement était d'une symbolique morbide absolument adorable. Elle les observait pleurer, et elle les trouvait pathétique. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait pleurer sa mère ?

Elle observait plus précisément Hermione Granger. La femme grâce à laquelle Harry Potter n'était pas mort plus tôt. Actuellement, la personne la plus proche du Survivant. Un coup de poignard supplémentaire. Elle sourit doucement. Faire du mal à ces gens lui procurait un plaisir infini.

La Sorcière la plus Brillante de sa Génération. Tabitha la haïssait mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Elle était reconnue. Pour son intelligence, sa capacité de travail, son génie. Elle aussi était un génie, elle aussi avait évolué dans un monde d'hommes, elle aussi s'était battue mais personne ne vantait son courage et son mérite. C'était injuste. Autant que la mort de sa mère.

Voyant que les Aurors la regardaient, elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe, comme si elle priait. Elle priait surtout pour qu'on ne vienne pas l'arrêter. Ça finirait en bain de sang alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini son œuvre.

Finalement, tout ce petit monde se retira, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ils se tenaient la main, se tenant droit devant les tombes de leur compagnon. Puis, le Survivant laissa sa meilleure amie se recueillir après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il restait un Auror en poste dans le cimetière, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

A un moment, la douleur fut trop intense pour la jeune femme, qui s'écroula en larmes sur la stèle. Tabitha voyait bien les Aurors hésitaient. Tout le monde aurait envie de prendre dans ses bras cette femme frêle, qui donnait l'impression que le poids du monde s'était posé sur ses épaules. La dernière des Black se releva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, donnant de loin l'impression d'être une main secourable. Elle se pencha sur Hermione Granger et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant. Sentant cette accolade, la Gryffondor releva brusquement la tête. Puis, reconnaissant le visage de la caméra du supermarché, elle dit d'une voix misérable :

\- Vous ?!

Peut-être que, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait crié à l'aide, se serait débattue. Mais quand elle vit son ennemie, elle prit conscience qu'aujourd'hui, était le dernier jour de sa vie. Et quelle plus belle manière de mourir, que sur la tombe de son bien-aimé. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pétrie de culpabilité. Et la dernière chose que Tabitha entendit avant de planter le couteau dans son cœur fut :

\- Pardon, Harry.

Tabitha retira le couteau et s'écarta légèrement du corps pour éviter d'être tacher par le sang qui ruisselait le long de la plaie. Son cœur semblait ne pas avoir compris que c'était fini et que pomper le liquide rougeâtre ne la faisait que mourir plus vite. Pourtant, Tabitha ne se retira pas de l'étreinte. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la mort, attendant de sentir son dernier souffle contre son visage, et son corps se détendre contre elle, pour la relâcher. Elle reposa la tête d'Hermione Granger sur la tombe, comme si elle priait et déposa à ses pieds, un bouquet de glaïeuls. Ensuite, elle sortit en vitesse du cimetière, ne voulant pas être rattraper par les Aurors, qui, elle le savaient, iraient rapidement voir si la jeune femme allait bien.

Pour la première fois, Tabitha eut un sourire un peu triste. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette mélancolie et cela la dérangeait. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était le but de sa mission : venger sa mère. Mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, la vengeance avait un goût acre.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre !**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Si vous aimé, si vous aimé pas, si vous voulez pas retourner en cours, je lis avec plaisir et réponds à tous vos commentaires !**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	7. Plus que 1

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Voilà le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Harry Potter. Celui qui avait défait son Maître. L'Homme le plus seul au monde. Les rumeurs disaient que le Survivant s'était enfermé dans le silence depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de sa meilleure amie. On disait même que l'Auror qui surveillait le cimetière avait été démis de ses fonctions, sous la pression du Gryffondor et que Kingsley Shaklebolt avait usé de toute sa persuasion pour que Celui-qui-avait-survécu ne le passe pas à tabac.

On murmurait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cette perte et qu'il n'attendait que de se venger pour se passer la corde au cou. Le monde sorcier pleurait déjà son héros. Il était encore vivant, pourtant tout le monde commémorait l'homme qu'il avait était. Et Tabitha souriait.

Elle appliquait une des règles les plus élémentaires, enseignées par sa défunte mère : le pire que l'on puisse enlever à un homme, ce n'est pas forcément sa vie. Il n'avait plus personne. Mais la dernière des Black était bienveillante. Elle allait mettre fin à sa douleur.

Son plus grand problème résidait dans le fait que le Survivant était barricadé au Square Grimmauld, tour imprenable. Elle allait devoir utiliser tout son génie pour rejoindre sa proie. Mais elle acceptait de bonne grâce, il était presque le clou du spectacle, il méritait bien ça.

Tabitha rentra dans l'appartement, il n'y avait pas un chat. En même temps, elle avait tué la propriétaire quelques jours auparavant. Elle regarda l'Univers d'Hermione Granger, qui prenait doucement la poussière. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette. Elle entra dans l'âtre et murmura d'une voix claire : _Square Grimmauld_. Elle fut entraîné par les tuyaux plein de cendres, avant d'atterrir dans un salon qui avait dû être plein de vie, mais qui maintenant, fleurait bon le désespoir. Elle tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre une voix demandant l'identité du visiteur. Mais apparemment, Harry Potter n'en avait que faire. Elle épousseta les quelques cendres accrochées à sa robe noire et sortit de l'âtre, laissant sciemment le talon de ses bottes claquer sur le plancher. Elle fit quelques pas, ne cachant absolument pas sa présence en ces lieux et attendit. Elle se doutait qu'un visiteur habituel chercherait immédiatement le Survivant, c'était à cela qu'il s'attendait. Elle savait donc qu'il serait intrigué quand il remarquera que personne ne venait le déranger. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Alors elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de l'escalier.

Sa patience finit par payer, puisque le Survivant descendit quelques minutes plus tard, intrigué. Le salon, plongé dans le noir, ne lui permettait pas de la voir. Aussi lui fit-elle savoir sa présence, d'une voix grave, posée, presque envoûtante :

\- Bonjour.

Il sursauta, se tourna vers elle, baguette brandit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Voyons, tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, joueuse. Je suis l'unique chose qui te retient sur Terre.

Ne comprenant que trop bien ses paroles, le Gryffondor répliqua :

\- Alors, ce soir, je serai libre de quitter ce Monde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lionceau, la vie te quittera bien assez tôt ! Mais pas parce que tu l'auras décidé !

A ces mots, elle se leva, brandissant sa baguette et une lutte acharnée commença entre les deux ennemis. Ils étaient tout à fait conscient que c'était une lutte à mort et que tous les coups étaient permis, même les plus fourbes. C'était un spectacle envoûtant, presque sensuel. Les sorts volaient et eux esquivaient, comme une danse dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître les pas. Ils sautaient, se baissaient, se déplaçaient, traçant au sol, une figure encore inconnue. Les objets volaient en éclats, les fauteuils et sofas étaient éventrés, l'âtre de la cheminée avait explosé. Le monde semblait sans dessus-dessous. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Parce que Tabitha Lestrange et Harry Potter dansaient, semblant animés d'une volonté surhumaine. La vengeance les rendaient durs, cruels et, paradoxalement, tellement beaux. Leur détresse façonnait leurs traits et durcissaient leur regard. Et il n'existait rien de plus élégant que le Survivant, la baguette brandie, le bras sûr, lançant un sort de couleur violette sur sa Némésis. Et Tabitha esquivait et répliquait, aussi précise qu'une lame de rasoir.

Pourtant, il fallait que le combat prenne fin. Éperdue de haine, Tabitha invoqua une copie de tous les proches récemment mort d'Harry Potter. Et tous, les uns après les autres, crachèrent des mots amers à leur ami. La culpabilité finit par étouffer le Survivant, qui sembla avoir cessé de se raisonner. Sa tête se baissa, ses épaules tressautèrent sous le poids de ces griefs. Alors, la tête haute, fière, Tabitha s'approcha de son ennemi et passa une corde autour de son cou. Secoué par un sursaut de courage, il tenta de se défaire de la prise mais la dernière des Black le maintenait fermement. D'un sort, elle attacha la corde à une poutre miraculeusement intacte et la fit coulisser, laissant le corps du Gryffondor se mouvoir. Il tentait désespérément de garder les pieds sur terre. Mais la corde continuait de coulisser inexorablement, et bientôt, Harry Potter se retrouva pendu, à 1 mètres du sol, sans aucune possibilité de respirer.

Dans les exécutions, il existe toujours un moment où l'on voit que le condamné a perdu la volonté de se battre. Après plusieurs secondes, le Gryffondor se résigna. Vaincu, il finit par relever la tête, et fixa, orgueilleusement, son assassin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté et son cœur cessa de battre. Tabitha sourit, victorieuse.

Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Elle devait se dépêcher. Quelqu'un pouvait passer à tout moment pour voir le Survivant. Aussi ouvrit-elle son Tee-shirt en deux grâce à un sort de découpe. Ensuite, elle peignit le bouquet de glaïeuls sur le torse de ce dernier, le marquant de son sceau.

Satisfaite, elle retira les morceaux de bois qui s'étaient glissés dans sa chevelure pendant la bataille, fit disparaître les éclats sur ses vêtements, et sortie de la maison, comme si de rien n'était. Souriante, fière, elle croisa dans la rue Kingsley Shacklebolt, à qui elle adressa un sourire, avant de disparaître dans une rue adjacente pour transplaner, ne laissant pas le temps à ce dernier de se douter de son identité.

Sa vengeance était bientôt finie, sa mère devait être tellement fière d'elle. **Plus qu'une.**

 **Voilà !**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, je suppose que vous savez qui sera la dernière victime !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	8. Plus que 0

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Voici le dernier chapitre, le dénouement ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Le Terrier était silencieux. Tabitha s'attendait à une protection magique, des Aurors, des gens sur le pied de guerre. Mais rien de tout cela. Un silence pesant résonnait dans la demeure, autrefois si joyeuse.

Elle poussa la porte avec son index et elle tendit l'oreille, attendant de percevoir un bruit lui permettant de trouver sa cible. Elle avait vérifié la localisation des autres membres de la famille et elle savait de source sûre qu'il n'acceptait aucune visite. Aussi sa futur victime était-elle seule chez elle, une aubaine pour Tabitha. Elle entendit un bruit de casserole et se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Devant la gazinière, Molly Weasley s'agitait. Mais au vue du tressautement de ses épaules, la préparation de son plat ne devait pas réellement avancer.

Joueuse, la dernière des Balck entra dans la cuisine, tira une des chaises présentes autour de la table ronde et s'assit dessus. Molly Weasley se retourna, sursautant et perdit toutes couleurs lorsqu'elle vit qui était assise dans sa cuisine. Elle s'appuya sur son plan de travail, ultime béquille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ses yeux semblaient refléter toute sa peur et son désespoir. Un curieux mélange. Tabitha se décida à parler.

\- Vous avez tué ma mère.

Après une pause, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai donc tué votre fille. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai toujours eu tendance à être un peu excessive. Aussi, j'ai décidé que j'allais vous tuer aussi. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous hésitez. Me tuer pour venger vos enfants. Ou attendre la délivrance que votre meurtre vous apporterait. Je vais répondre à votre place. Vous ne faites pas le poids. Vous allez mourir.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers elle, sa main gauche tenant un fil fin. Elle contourna rapidement la table et força sa victime à se retourner, se glissant ensuite derrière elle. Elle passa ses deux mains au-dessus de la tête et tira d'un coup sec, coupant la respiration de Molly Weasley. Elle employa ensuite toutes ses forces à serrer la corde pour étrangler la mère de famille.

Quand cette dernière cessa de bouger, elle relâcha la pression et accompagna en partie le corps lorsqu'il s'écroula. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche d'un vase dans lequel elle glissa son bouquet de glaïeuls fraîchement coupées.

Son méfait accompli, Tabitha se permis de respirer. Sa vengeance était achevée. Elle était libre. Alors, elle se décida à prendre son temps. Elle passa dans la salle à vivre, elle observa la pièce et la multitude de photos présentes. De la famille entières, des portraits seuls ou à plusieurs. Leur seul point commun était le sourire que tous arboraient. Si, à l'instant, la brune devait représenter le bonheur, c'est une photo de leur famille qu'elle prendrait.

Ils étaient une famille. Ils prenaient soin les uns des autres. Qui avait pris soin d'elle ? Cette question ne cessait de tournait dans son esprit, la tourmentant. Sa mère a-t-elle pris soin d'elle ? Elle n'en avait plus souvenir. L'avait-t-elle bercée ? Consolée ? L'avait-t-elle seulement aimée ?

Tabitha sentait son calme légendaire s'effriter. Elle avait mené une vengeance de grande envergure en la mémoire d'une femme qu'elle n'était plus sûre d'aimer. Mais peut-on un jour cesser d'aimer sa mère ?

Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait se rappeler de son visage, de sa moue, de ses mimiques. Les leçons enseignés pendant des heures, les punitions corporelles lors des échecs. Les seuls moments de tendresse dont elle se souvenait, c'était son père qui les lui avait prodigué. Bien peu, bien sûr, mais toujours plus que sa génitrice. Pourquoi avait-elle tant admiré sa mère ? Pourquoi s'était-elle donné tant de mal ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de cette vengeance, son chef-d'œuvre. Elle n'était rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que la fille d'un des bourreaux les plus célèbres d'Angleterre.

Avait-elle réellement existé en tant que personne ?

Les interrogations fusaient dans son esprit et pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas les réponses. Elle réfléchit à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, la calmer, l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et c'est à cet instant qu'une pensée s'imposa.

Elle était seule. Seule, au monde. Personne ne se souciait d'elle. Et personne ne pleurerait sa mort.

Sa propre mère l'aurait-elle pleuré si elle avait encore été là ?

Ivre de chagrin, de douleur et de désespoir, la dernière des Black transplana dans son appartement, une sorte de tour imprenable, bardé de sorts.

Et, là, seule dans son salon impersonnel, Tabitha Lestrange se trancha la gorge.

FIN.

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est une fin plutôt sanglante !**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers ! Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup motivé !**

 **J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub : je publie actuellement un fanfiction épistolaire (une lettre par jour) qui s'appelle _Le Sentier du Souvenir_! **

**Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
